Dare to love me
by Karinka-ten
Summary: He said nothing though he had so much on his mind. He wished he could take her to a place where the sky makes love to the moon and magical kisses lasted for eternity. He wanted to tell her that he had loved her from a distance.


Dare to love me

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs

**AN: My first oneshot, I thought of this a long time ago but was only able to write it now. This story is dedicated to a friend of mine who fell asleep in a library and was locked in. I hope you enjoy it (fingers crossed) and if you do like it enough it would be awesome if you reviewed it. **

She sat behind one of the shelves; she hugged her legs against her chest and shuddered. He sat on a table not too far from her. He stared at her from the corner of his eye then shifted his gaze. The power was off and the moon was their only source of light. There were no windows except for the glass ceiling above. The only thing she could remember was falling asleep and waking up to find herself locked in with him.

"It's a Friday." She muttered through her clenched teeth.

He gave her a frequent node almost as though he didn't mind being trapped in the school library. He took it with serenity; there was not a hint of despair or worry in his dark chocolate eyes. He acted as though being stuck in a library with her was something that happened everyday.

"There has got to be a way out." She slowly stood up.

She didn't understand why it had to be Syaoran; it could have been anyone else from school. They were friends in elementary school but somehow they drifted apart. He never said much to her, almost as though he was angry at her for something.

She walked up to the exit and hit the door furiously "Is there anyone out there!" she cried "HELP!!" She rested her head on the door as tears rolled from her eyes "Please anyone help." She whispered.

"There's no point." He finally spoke.

She gasped as her teary eyes gradually opened. She slowly averted her gaze to him; they had been stuck there for more than hour and that was the most he had said.

She mopped her wet face with the sleeve of her shirt "Do you have a better idea?"

He shrugged and stood up; he took a book from the shelf and pretended to be interested in it. Sakura walked towards him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Please if you have a better idea let me know. We can't be stuck here for the whole weekend, we have no food, water and it's getting colder by the minute." She was able to control her tone.

He kept his eyes fixed on the book shelf "No one can hear you; the security guard is probably asleep by now and we're on the fifth floor."

Sakura sighed "Oh; do you have any bright ideas?"

He had a boyish grin on his face "Eat paper."

He sat on a chair behind a desk. She shook her head disappointedly, she was ready to crawl into a corner and weep. She hated the way he was so calm about the situation. That frustrated her more than being hungry.

"Aren't you worried, aren't you scared Syaoran?" she asked almost ready to strangle him.

For the first time he looked at her "Worried? No, what's to be scared of?

She pulled out a chair across his "I don't know…."

"You shouldn't cry so much, relax, someone will find us and if you get too hungry I give you full permission to eat me."

She swallowed a look of distaste and he chuckled. The sound of his laugh brought her back to a time when he was her only friend. Not much had changed about him, it was only then she accumulated the courage to look into his face. His hair was disheveled just as it always was back in the day. He was obviously taller and more built, even in his uniform one could tell that he had an amazing body. His eyes were more intense and he did not smile as much as he once did.

She put her hands on the desk and played with her fingers "What happened to us?"

His eyebrows were the first to react, they rose strategically then his eyes darkened further. He shrugged then sighed. She noticed his shoulders relax as his gaze slowly escaped her.

"We were such good friends, remember how we used to sit in my closet with a torch and you'd tell me scary stories. I still remember the look in your eyes when I screamed and held unto you till you told me you were only making them up." She smiled "I don't know why but I always remember that about us."

There was more to their history than scary stories and petty hugs. When they were thirteen, he insisted on walking her home. They laughed and talked about silly things. When they reached her house, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. The moment he released her, he looked at her. She said nothing but looked troubled. He quickly ran away and never found the audacity to talk to her again.

He wondered if she still remembered that, of course she did. It was their first kiss even though she did not kiss him back.

"I remember that." He told her, he remembered everything.

She looked across to him "Why did you stop talking to me?"

He looked down coyly, they were millions of answers to that question the main ones being—he was a coward, he realized that she did not feel the same way about him; he was embarrassed and thought he lost his best friend. Nothing was going to be the same after that kiss. He was unable to settle with _friendship_, he wanted more.

Sakura had changed in many ways; a part of him felt like he was restraining her from becoming more of a girl. When they were friends, they played video games and climbed trees while most girls her age went shopping and started developing interest in boys. It was inevitable for some kind of separation to happen; the type of separation that distinguished men from women. He knew back then that she wasn't going to be his _buddy_ forever.

He never came around to answer her question; she needed an answer but couldn't force him to give her one.

"Alright, that's it! I'm hungry." She said frustrated "There's got to be food somewhere around here."

He pondered then stood up "The librarian, she's constantly eating. There has to be food in one of her cabinets".

Sakura jumped off the chair and they both rushed to the librarians' desk. They opened each desk rapidly and carelessly not bothering to take notice of all the papers and folders that were flying out.

Sakura crawled under the table and searched through the boxes. Her pleated skirt was awfully short and she remained in that position for so long that Syaoran could not help but notice. Suddenly he forgot what he was doing and looked at her from under his eyes _"Wow, Sakura has sure grown up." _He thought.

She looked across her shoulder to him "Will you stop staring at my ass?" she said aggravated.

He gulped "I wasn't staring at it, I was just…looking."

She turned her head away and muttered "Incase you've forgotten I have a boyfriend."

Syaoran wanted to laugh; he couldn't believe Sakura still gave Yamato that honor. She and Yamato had an on and off relationship. He wasn't very smart but he was very athletic. He was captain of the soccer team, the ultimate jock. What Syaoran didn't like about Yamato was the way he mistreated Sakura. He lied to her, cheated and he did not appreciate her. What really got his blood boiling was how he called her a bitch not just behind her back but also in front of her. He did not understand why Sakura forgave him every time.

Sakura gasped "I found it! I found it." She said regarding a box of food she found.

He helped her lift it up to the table and they took out every item. There was Chocolate cake, Sweets, Chocolate bars, Cookies and anything else that could be considered junk food.

"Holy molly, no wonder she never leaves her desk." Sakura commented.

They each sat on one edge of the desk and ate their desired snack. Sakura started to hum a song and move her dangling feet rhythmically.

"Why are you still dating that guy, Yamato?" he asked with a pensive gaze.

She looked down at the floor and stopped moving her feet. It was as though she was embarrassed of the topic. Her friends frequently asked her the same question.

She ran her fingers through her hair and took a quick bite of a fingernail. "He's good to me." She said impassively.

He sighed and shifted closer to her "You don't need to lie to me. You haven't changed as much as I thought you have. You still hide your face and bite your nails when you're lying."

She slowly shifted her gaze to him, she looked into his eyes and wanted to cry "He says he loves me, I believe him. No one is perfect, he needs someone to show him how to love and I can help him."

He sighed almost as though he was not satisfied with her reply despite it being the truth "You are in this relationship with him because you want to save him? Sounds stupid to me, do you even like the guy?"

"You don't know him the way I do." She came to Yamato's defense.

"I probably know him better, why'd you have to be so fragile and kind to everyone?"

She turned her face away from him.

"I hear him talking about you all the time in the boys' locker room. If you knew the things he tells other guys about you, you wouldn't be so defensive of him."

Sakura stood up and glared at Syaoran "Well who asked you! At least I'm out there trying to love someone; the only person you love is yourself. No one would dare love you because you don't let anyone in. You might think I don't notice you but I see you everyday! You're always by yourself!"

She took a packet of chips from the box and quickly walked away.

Syaoran sighed and called out her name, she kept on going as though unaware that she could not escape him. She was stranded with him for crying out loud.

He caught her sitting behind a shelf crying. Her legs were crossed and she hid her face in her hands. She moaned then roughly mopped her tears away. She looked up and saw him staring down at her.

"Why don't you just leave me alone." She was barely audible. She had a soft tear on her eyelid.

"Don't cry." He said gently settling next to her.

He looked at her and felt a knot at the crater of his stomach. He took out a white handkerchief from his pocket then gently rotated her face his direction with his fingers. She was like a delicate flower in the palm of his hands; she had sensuous beauty yet the innocence of a child. He was afraid he would break her, she was delicate, and it went beyond his own understanding.

He gently wiped her cheeks with his handkerchief, her emerald orbs shot out at him. It was as though they were begging him to comfort her. She stopped crying and he put the handkerchief away.

"You're too beautiful to be in such misery, I'm sorry." He murmured.

She buried her head in his chest and muttered "You're right." Tears spilled from her eyes again. With each breath, she took in his aroma; his arms were her friends, she could fall asleep in them. He rested his chin on her forehead and stroked her hair until he was sure she was no longer crying.

After she ran out of tears to cry, she withdrew her head from his chest "I didn't mean to yell at you. Everything is just so messed up and I'm afraid. Yamato was the first guy to tell me he loves me. I guess something in me keeps telling me that he might be the only guy who will ever love me and I must hold unto him while I still can." She confessed.

He said nothing though he had so much on his mind. He wished he could take her to a place where the sky makes love to the moon and magical kisses lasted for eternity. He wanted to tell her that he had loved her from a distance and was hurt every time he saw her rejected.

He held her hand and slowly got up "Get up."

She looked at him and stood up with him.

"We might be stuck here but we can always make the best of it."

She shrugged.

"I'll even serenade you if you promise not cry."

She giggled "If my memory serves me right, you're the worst singer Japan has to offer."

He shrugged then slowly let her hand go. He drew a pencil from the table, snapped his fingers and started singing my heart will go on by Celin Dion. He waved his hands and at one point he knelt on the floor. Sakura laughed hysterically. He took a bow as she applauded with laughter in between.

From then on, they took out almost every book from the shelves. They piled up a few and sat on them while they laughed and looked at the pictures in some of them.

"Listen to this," Sakura started turning through the pages of a romance novel in her hands "Julia looked long fully into Bob's soft eyes. She felt every hair on her body rise as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her tender lips. As his kiss died so did her beating heart 'Oh Bobby my honey bunny don't leave me alone.'" Sakura giggled with her hand on her stomach.

"That's ridiculous; I can't believe people actually read that stuff."

She slightly croaked her head "I'm one of those people who read that stuff."

He shrugged "Why?"

She was quiet for a short while "It gives you hope. Though it's exaggerated, it still somehow takes my breath away. I must admit, some of it makes me laugh but most of it…." She paused and slightly rose her shoulders "I don't know how explain it. It just doesn't happen in reality."

Sakura later found year books from the last four years. They sat close to each other and browsed through them. They talked about all sorts of things from freshman year to their first school dance. Syaoran thought there was no way it was going to get better. It was like old times, they were honest with each other and they were not afraid to be silly.

"I've got an idea," Syaoran was sitting on the wooden floor "Let's play truth or dare."

One of her eyebrows rose as she slowly sat up "Alright, as long as I go first."

He nodded with a boyish grin on his face. So many things were going through his mind, the things he wanted to tell her but was never able to, could fill up every shelf in the library.

"Truth or dare?" she said standing up and walking towards him.

"Truth." He said plainly.

She sat next to him and pondered "Hmmm, oh yeah. Why did you run away that day you kissed me?"

He looked at her then averted his gaze to the floor "When…when I kissed you I wasn't sure of what I was doing. I knew that I…" he looked at her "Liked you, I just didn't know how to tell you because we were best friends. The look on your face frightened me. You said nothing and just looked at me, I knew then that I had made a mistake and that things we're never be the same between us. I thought you were mad."

She slightly shook her head "I was never mad, startled but not mad."

He looked into her eyes "But Sakura, I was too shy to talk to you and you never made any effort to talk to me."

"I tried but you were never home. I thought you hated me for not kissing you back. I must admit I was confused and when you never came back, I missed you so much. I cried after two weeks went by, my father told me that it was better if I found other friends to hang out with. Once I became a cheerleader, I guess everything completely changed."

"I never meant to hurt you."

She nodded looking distinctively at him "I know."

They were quiet for a short while, Sakura twirled her hair around her finger and he stared aimlessly the other way.

"Truth or Dare." He asked in a hoarse tone.

"Dare."

"I dare you to let me blindfold you."

She smiled "Blindfold?"

He quickly took off his striped tie "Yeah."

She chuckled and closed her eyes. Gently he placed his tie over her eyes, he tied a not behind her head and took her arm to help her stand up.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

He said nothing leaving her standing in darkness.

"Is that it?" she asked. She could hear the sound of his footsteps approaching her.

"What thing do you remember the most about that day?" She could feel his breath on her face.

She was nervous at first but managed to shake the feeling off "I remember everything, I remember what you were wearing and everything you said."

There was a short silence then he whispered softly in her ear "I dare you to….I dare you to love me."

Sakura gasped, her heart was pounding very fast. The rest of her body felt numb yet she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"You already had your turn." She told him.

"Fine, you want this to be your way, truth or dare."

She could still feel his breath on her face. "I dare you to kiss me, kiss me the way you did the first time."

If it had not been for the blindfold, she would have seen him smiling. She would have seen the light that shone brightly in his eyes and the pink that went all the way up to his ears. She felt his nose on her cheek and he tilted her chin up with his fingers. His lips were motionless against hers; it was as though they were exchanging breath.

He kissed her, gently, patiently and smoothly. His lips brushed passionately against hers and unlike the first time, she kissed him back. Her hands smoothly glided from his neck to his biceps to his hands. He grabbed her slender waist and held her against his chest not once breaking the kiss.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door, startled, they broke the kiss. Sakura took off the blindfold (tie) and they looked at each other.

"Is anyone in there?" A voice came from outside.

Sakura and Syaoran rushed to the exit, they yelled back at the people outside. The door slowly opened and standing in the exit was Tomoyo, Yamato and the janitor.

"Sakura we were so worried about you." Tomoyo quickly hugged her.

As Yamato approached her, her gaze turned to Syaoran. He had a serious look on his face and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out. He scanned Yamato and suddenly he looked irritated.

Yamato pulled Sakura into his arms and held her close.

"I missed you babe." He said. "I was so worried about you."

Yamato was built and tall; Sakura looked like she was suffocating in his arms. As he released her delicate body he looked at Syaoran "You were in here with her?"

Syaoran nodded and walked past Yamato.

As they made their way out of the school building, Yamato caught up with Syaoran.

"So, what did you and my girl do?"

Syaoran pulled his bag over his shoulder and looked across Sakura then back at Yamato "Nothing…just waiting."

"Good." Yamato smirked. "I hope she wasn't a handful. She could be over emotional; kind of childish…I hope that wasn't too big of a problem for you."

Syaoran wished he could beat Yamato up but he knew that Yamato would kick his ass if they were to fight. Yamato punched Syaoran's shoulder playfully.

"Aren't you one lucky guy, I hear coach is going to let you play in the semifinals. I guess that means you are no longer the dork I always thought you were." He paused then chuckled "You're just a jock who just so happens to also be a dork." Yamato laughed.

………………………

They stood in the car park; Tomoyo's mother was already there so she went home immediately. Syaoran was standing next to Yamato and Sakura. Yamato closed his hand over Sakura's wrist.

"Let's go babe."

"You go right ahead." She said.

He sighed "Hurry up, I'm starving." He released her wrist and left her alone with Syaoran.

She smiled at him, and then took out his tie from the pocket of her blazer. "Here."

That was not what she meant to say. She wanted to tell him how amazing she thought the kiss was and how much the time they spent together meant so much to her. He took the tie from her hands and said nothing. She concluded that he was angry at her; she slowly turned away and muttered "Goodbye."

"Sakura you're wasting my damn time!" Yamato yelled at her as she entered his car.

"Gosh, you don't have to yell at me." She said blankly slamming the door.

"What do you mean I don't have to yell at you? You know I've got things to do. Unless you can pay for the gas I used to get all the way here to save your lousy ass, stop being such a little bitch and shut up." He said.

Sakura opened the door and stepped out.

"What the…where do you think you're going?"

She slammed the door very hard. She turned her back to him and started walking away. If she spoke to him, he would only try to convince her that he was worth another chance.

"Fine! Be that way." Yamato drove away.

Sakura saw Syaoran walking towards the main road "Syaoran!" she yelled.

The minute he heard her say his name, he stopped walking and stood still. He heard her footsteps patter on the grass. He could feel her standing behind him. She wrapped her hands around his waist and leaned her head on his back.

"I want to be with you." She whispered.

**The End**


End file.
